Currently, a high definition video system such as a super high vision is studied. When an image is captured using a high definition video system, a 4 k (the number of pixels of 4096 in width by 2160 in length) or 8 k (the number of pixels of 8192 in width by 4320 in length) high definition camera is used.
The high definition camera is required to have a small assembly error of each lens group in order to correspond to a high image quality. Generally, a lens group is adjusted such that errors of the lens groups are adjusted after being assembled to prevent degradation of an image due to variation in the lens groups and between the lens groups. However, in the camera after being assembled, if a condition of an optical system such as a position of a movable lens group is changed when an image is captured, an eccentricity which is one of an assembly error in each lens group may be generated. This is because an influence of an aberration on the eccentricity of each lens group varies depending on the condition of the optical system.
Therefore, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose an image capturing apparatus which eccentrically drives an eccentric lens group with respect to an optical axis of the movable lens group based on the condition of the movable lens group at the time of capturing an image to adjust an image quality.